deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Team Death Battle Lyoko warriors vs Team Kirito
Interlude Wiz: "Our combatants are from 2 very odd futuristic worlds including virtual reality whose very lives constantly relied on teamwork." Boomstick: "sounds like the matrix to me." Wiz: "First team being the Lyoko Warriors." Boomstick: "The second being the S.A.O. team. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wiz: "And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skill to know who would win... a Death Battle." Lyoko Warriors Wiz: "Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were all originally normal middle school students. Odd was a class clown and constantly reprimanded by his teachers for this. Jeremy was a genuine computer genius. Ulrich an all around athlete. Yumi the girl who was constantly cast out due to being-" Boomstick: "A goth girl who is rejected by society sounds like most schools." Wiz: "Despite the looks of her outfit that isn't actually true from what is shown of Yumi. Yumi is actually never confirmed to be goth she just likes the color black. Anyway Jeremy finds a supercomputer under an abandoned factory and decided to turn it on discovering a virtual girl named Aelita but unknown to the all of them Jeremy activating the supercomputer accidentally activated dangerous program known as Xana. Xana had constantly tried to destroy the world so that it could take control of Lyoko the virtual world that they would all eventually travel to in order to stop Xana time and again until they found a way to make Aelita a physical human body to release her from Lyoko but this all goes horribly wrong thanks to Xana but Aelita does become human joining them in school clearly becoming Jeremy's love interest." Boomstick: "Wait so we can make programs into girls and have relationships with them?" Wiz: "Not exactly Aelita was originally human and daughter of the scientist who mad the supercomputer. She is also a computer genius like Jeremy. William was a boy 1 year older then the rest of the Lyoko warriors and rival of Ulrich. He even helped them many times without knowing anything about the situation." Boomstick: "Wait so they let out a program that can destroy the entire world and never told anyone?" Wiz: "Well who would honestly believe it? Anyway they eventually let him in on everything making him a member of the team although this is short lived as he is taken over by Xana. He defeats them numerous times until they finally free him from Xana's control. Xana even was able to enter a second supercomputer after they thought they finished it attacking them to try taking its power back but was defeated yet again and deleted for good. Each Lyoko warrior has their own abilities when on Lyoko. Odd-" Boomstick: "Wait is he a giant purple cat?" Wiz: "Well not exactly he just obtained the abilities of a cat the looks are just a physical representation of this. His other ability is Future flash which randomly allows him to see random glimpses of the future usually negative futures that would result in his friends' deaths. His weapon is his claws and his laser arrows which he fires from his wrists at will with pin point accuracy. Even so he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer but he is loyal to his friends. Ulrich is Odd's roommate and a very skilled fighter. He like odd isn't the smartest person out there but is smarter then odd and is very strong willed. He always follows his gut. He has the ability to make 3 of himself at will allowing him to fight multiple enemies at once. But if the original is defeated the 2 doubles he made also cease to exist. He also has an ability called super sprint which makes him able to move faster then every other Lyoko warrior with ease add that to his reaction time naturally and you have a natural warrior. Which makes sense since his design is based on a cross between a samurai and ninja. He is armed with 2 katanas and is very adept with them easily blocking lasers with them and cutting through solid stone with ease. In battle Ulrich usually takes the lead while being backed up by his allies but is able to fight on his own very well too. William like Ulrich has is very strong willed and follows his gut which does tend to get him into trouble and is skilled at fighting. He is very strong but inexperienced in fighting on Lyoko often leaving himself open and even taking fighting there as a game the first time around." Boomstick: "Wait but didn't you say he defeated the rest of the Lyoko warriors on his own?" Wiz: "Yes but that was due to Xana controlling his movements thus showing William's potential. He is easily angered and wields-" Boomstick: "Holy fuck is that a giant ass sword!" Wiz: "He not only wields it but does so with ease swinging it as if it were child's play. His ability is called super smoke it allows him to turn into smoke and become untouchable while using the ability and move just as fast as Ulrich's super sprint but while he can't be hit he can't hit anyone else either. Ulrich and William have one other thing in common as well which I haven't mentioned before they both are head over heals for Yumi this can be used as a strength or weakness depending on scenario as shown many times over through the series. Yumi actually is very similar to Ulrich and William being strong willed and being an individual she constantly gets into fights with the others due to responsibilities since she is an older sibling. She constantly has good judgment and puts others before herself. She is skilled at fighting hand to hand even defeating Ulrich many times over. She wields 2 fans-" Boomstick: "So is she a fangirl?" Wiz: *Groans at Boomstick's poor joke.* "She also uses a staff-" Boomstick: "I bet she does!" Wiz: "Her ability is telekinesis allowing her to move stuff with her mind so long as she can focus." Boomstick: "Damn I wouldn't want to piss her off she might drop a car on me And I thought my Ex was scary." Wiz: "Her fans can be used almost like boomerang and rarely ever miss the intended target thanks to her telekinesis. Aelita was originally both the damsel in distress and the only one that could save the Lyoko world." Boomstick: "How can you be both?" Wiz: "It simple really she couldn't fight but was the only one able to deactivate the towers which Xana used to attack the world. Now tho she is able to fight back at the least. She doesn't have a weapon but her powers and brain make up for that. The first being energy field which allows her to create energy balls which she can fire at enemies or use as defense. She can also change landscapes at will if able to concentrate just like Yumi's telekinesis. She is the only one of the group that can fly naturally in Lyoko. She is an expert strategist but even so she tends to not be able to control her emotions and fears she will let the others down. Jeremy unlike the others doesn't fight on Lyoko he actually only went to Lyoko only a handful of times most of which were off screen he usually acts as the tactician and creates programs to help the team come out on top. He made many vehicles for the gang allowing them to fight more easily. He is loyal to his friends but very secretive and due to his feelings for Aelita he tends to put her first closely followed by the others." Boomstick: "Computer genius has a thing for a girl creates programs and can make programs become people sounds like someone is overlooking amazing possibilities if you know what I mean." SAO Team Wiz: "Our next team is team Kirito. As the name suggests the team is lead by Kirito a man once known as the Black Swordsman he was a solo player in the death game called Sword Art Online. Kirito was not only the most skilled beta tester in the game but also the one who made it farthest by far. Because of this he knew all the best places to grind levels becoming one of the strongest players in the game with ease. Due to him being a beta tester and being branded a cheater due to his knowledge of the game people referred to him as a beater. He has fought for years in the death game that if you died in the game you'd die in real life" Boomstick: "What is this shit scanners?" Wiz: "Kirito has also blocked automatic weapon fire making his reaction speed around the speed of sound at least. He even stated he is far from the fastest person he knows that person being Yukki is best friends with Asuna who is Kirito's fastest partner and only narrowly slower then Yukki herself and is just one member of his team and he even says her strikes are more precise then his own. This makes her a great asset to the team but she is also Kirito's biggest weakness just as she is his strength. Kirito's feelings for her tied so deeply that when Kaiyaba (the creator of sword art online) cut her down Kirito instantly lost his will to fight. Kirito also has amazing instincts and due to this was able to discover that the murder guild laughing coffin was going to attack just due to being able to sense their blood lust. During that battle Kirito killed 2 players in self defense and nearly broke mentally from that alone." Boomstick: "So its safe to say Kirito is extremely skilled in combat and - Holy fuck that sword is golden!" Wiz: "That is Excalibur the most powerful sword in Alfhiem Online. The only time he was shown wielding it was against nearly an entire guild with the help of his partner Klien who when Kirito met was a complete noob with no skill at all who could barely defend himself against a boar but-" Boomstick: "But since then he became a skilled player fighting equally alongside Kirito and Asuna on many occasions including that bad ass fight against gleam eyes which is basically a giant blue demonic looking monster with a sword that would even make guts jealous. I mean seriously look at that sword it's bigger then Kirito". Wiz: "Anyway Kirito can use magic to create illusions and even appear to become a giant version of gleam eyes. Not to mention that he has his starburst stream skill and all of the other techniques he mastered throughout the his time so far. Asuna is like Kirito a swordsman or more accurately a swords woman who was once the vice commander of the knights of the blood oath and wielder of a rapier style sword which would commonly be used for fencing. Now she is still refereed to as lightning flash Asuna as a sheer respect for her speed. She can use magic to heal herself and her allies. She is a genius MMO player and a mental match for Kirito in near every way. They even got married in the game." Boomstick: "Wait how old are they?" Wiz: "While they were in the game they thought they might end up spending their lives there so its understandable. They even have an adopted daughter named Yui." Boomstick: "Again how old are they?" Wiz: "Yui is a program who refers to Kirito as Daddy and Asuna as Mommy. She was originally an admin program in sword art online but since then she has become more like an intel guide for Kirito and the gang. She is able to get through codes no one should be able to and is able to do just about anything once she has an admin key." Boomstick: "Ohhhh that makes sense I guess." Wiz: "Klien as mentioned before was a total beginner at MMOs at the beginning of sword art online but since has greatly improved and in terms of power he definitely isn't lacking his swing is stronger then Kirito's but is not quite as fast as Kirito but still if he gets an opening his attacks will do some major damage. Klien wields a katana and can use magic to make a flame on the blade." Boomstick: "Where can i get one of those?" Wiz: "Kirito even has a sniper know as Sinon. Sinon is the best sniper in Gun Gale Online. Her only known defeat was at kirito's hand. Since entering Alfhiem Online she uses a bow and arrows to attack targets at long range. She like Kirito also killed a man in self defense and blamed herself for it. On top of that she was made fun of by everyone about it calling her a murderer and since then she was nearly murdered then given the choice of being raped or murdered the raped by a person she thought was her best friend." Boomstick: "She was nearly murdered 3 times and nearly raped most of which by her best friend? That's what I call a bad day." Wiz: "Then there is Leafa Kirito's sister/cousin." Boomstick: "How does that even work?" Wiz: "They were cousins she was adopted. She is extremely skilled in Kendo. Kendo is a style of sword wielding that requires both hands on the sword. Its suppose to more then double one's offensive and defensive strength. She is one of the best at Kendo in all of Japan so due to her mastery of Kendo she likely increases offense and defense three times over. Adding to this she also has magic which allows her to revive the dead and heal her allies just like Asuna." Boomstick: "She can out sword most people in Japan and revive her allies!" Wiz: "Asuna's best friend is the team's blacksmith Liz. While she doesn't have many feets she did survive Sword Art Online and has since stood alongside the others using a mace to attack her enemies. Even during her time in Sword Art Online and after she was the greatest blacksmith. She even forged one of Kirito's swords and each of the team's weapons which are only second to legendary weapons which are programmed with the highest stats in the game." Boomstick: "So she not only has the ability to make weapons at any time but makes the best ones ever!?" Wiz: "Last but not least there is Silica the knife wielding beast tamer and her pet dragon Pena." Boomstick: "Wait that's a dragon? It looks more like a rodent." Wiz: "Yes that is a dragon and although Silica isn't a skilled fighter she is a skilled beast tamer and has her dragon that has a healing breath and a fire breath attack which while not powerful is able to surprise enemies throwing them into disarray. Not to mention every single member of Team Kirito can fly for limited spans of time." Boomstick: "Wait they can fly?!" Wiz: "Yes but only for limited amounts of time and they even have a limit to how high they can fly too." Death Battle Jeremy: "Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Odd: "Yeah Einstien this place looks nothing like Lyoko." Blue Lizardman: *Jumps down swinging its' sword at odd but misses getting cut down by Ulrich in a single swing.* Ulrich: "What was that Jeremy?" Jeremy: "I don't know but stay on your toes I see some more coming in and they aren't the same or giving off the same readings as any of Xana's monsters." Ulrich Odd Yumi William and Aelita: "Right." *turn in the direction of the group coming in* Kirito: *Running close behind a Green Lizardman the rest of his team near by him.* "Get back here!" Green Lizardman: *Keeps running.* William: *Decapitates the Lizardman in a single swing of his sword.* Klien: "Hey that was our kill jerk we chased him down and did all the work." William: "Oh yeah well I beat it and I'll defeat you too." *Swings his sword at Klien.* Klien: *Blocks the sing at the last second* Kirito: *Swings both his swords at William since William left himself open* Ulrich: *Blocks both of Kirito's swings with his Katanas* "I wont let you hit him so easily coward." FIGHT! Asuna: *Charges in to strike with a stabbing motion.* Yumi: *Throws her fan knocking Asuna's sword slightly to the side.* Odd: "Laser arrow." *Fires off 3 arrows at Asuna.* Leafa: *Blocks the 3 arrows then charges at Yumi.* Yumi: *Takes out her staff and prepares for Leafa.* Silica and Liz: *Surrounded Aelita* Silica: *Charged at Aelita from her right* Liz: *Charged her from her left* Pena: *Used a fire breath attack from behind Aelita* Jeremy: "Aileta behind you!" Aelita: *Jumps up flying out of the way.* Silica: "Now Pena!" Pena: *Let off a second fire breath attack.* Aelita: "Energy field." *She blocked the breath attack but was knocked to the ground.* Kirito and ulrich: *Swinging their swords at one another neither landing a single blow on the other* Asuna: *Gets behind Yumi striking at her.* Leafa: *Keeps striking at Yumi* Yumi: "Jeremy any ideas in that brain of your's?" *She kept blocking both Asuna and Leafa's attacks until Asuna struck her hand and Leafa hit her staff knocking it from her hands.* Odd: "Since you're wide open your mine. Laser arrow." *Fires 2 shots at Klien's feet.* Klien: *Loses his footing and falls back looking up at William.* William: "You're mine now! *He swings his sword down as hard as he could at Klien.* Klien: *Blocks the swing but is being pressed down.* Sinon: *Fires a grappling arrow at odd's feet spinning him so he couldn't coordinate his attacks.* Odd: *Fired an arrow that hit William in the back.* William: *Lowers the pressure due to the hit he took breaking his focus.* Klien: *Notices his chance tripping William allowing himself a moment to get up.* William: *Falls over from being tripped.* Klien:*Swings his flame clad sword at William* William: "Super smoke." *Turns into smoke moving away from Klien moving towards Asuna, Leafa and Yumi.* Klien: *Chases after William as quickly as he could.* "Asuna, Leafa look out behind you!" William: *Strikes at Asuna and Leafa.* Leafa: *Barely blocks his swing in time to protect Asuna.* Yumi: *Throws her fans at Asuna.* Asuna: *Blocks the fans but gets a slash on her cheek. She used the opening to elbow Yumi in the face.* Aelita: *Fires 2 energy fields 1 hitting Liz the other hitting Silica both getting knocked back but was hit by a third fireball from Pena knocking her down again.* "I have to do something or else I..." *She was dazed by a bubble breath attack from Pena.* Ulrich: "Triplicate!" *He made 2 identical copies of himself appear out of thin air. Then the 3 started attacking kiriro from all sides.* Kirito: *Takes damage having a difficult time keeping up with so many strikes but manages to impale 1 of the 2 doubles.* "1 down." *He started attacking harder seeing Ulrich starting to lose his cool as soon as he noticed Aelita and Yumi were in a bad situation.* Ulrich: *Kept fighting Kirito as he had his last double block Liz and Silica's attack and throw a sword at Asuna to give Yumi an upper hand and Aelita time to recover.* Leafa: *While being able to block all of William's attacks was being overpowered by him and her draining stamina was starting to show.* Klien: "Hey jerk I'm your opponent!" *He yelled at William and as soon as William could turn around he gave William a strong left hook to his face.* William: *Knocked down from the punch from Klien.* "Super smoke." *He turned into smoke again appearing behind Klien.* Leafa: *Blocked William's swing but was knocked to the ground by its sheer power.* Klien: *Parries Williams strike* "Now we end this! *he then clads his sword in flames once more as he attempted to end their battle in a single thrust of his blade.* William: "I couldn't agree more" *He also thrusts his blade at Klien.* Klien: *Dodged the majority of William's thrust but got a deep wound on the left side of his rib cage.* "D-damn." William: *Wasn't Quite as quick as Klien taking sword through his chest* "I'm not done yet." Leafa: *Slices off William's hand at the wrist so he couldn't attempt another attack.* William: "Super-" *before he could finish and turn to smoke Klien removed his sword and decapitated William.* K.O. ''' Leafa and Klien: *Look at each other and nod.* Leafa: "I'll help Sinon you take down that guy who is fighting Liz and Silica." Klien: "Alright!" *He said as they each went different directions.* Ulrich's double: *Blocks Silica's slashes by hitting her hands down at last second and blocks Liz's strikes with his blade.* "Wow you two are so slow compared to that gut in black." *He kicks Silica and Liz in the stomach knocking them down with ease.* Silica: "H-he's to fast we cant even hit him." *She panted out of breath.* Sinon and Odd: *Dodge each other's arrows as they climb up a large rocky wall both trying to get the upper hand of the bird's eye view first. as soon as they both reached the top Odd tried to kick Sinon but was blocked by her bow* Leafa: *Got behind Odd attempting to attack him since he was distracted but he flipped over her firing off 15 arrows into her but lucky for her she dodged most of them but was hit by 6 in the back falling forward dropping her sword from the shock.* Sinon: *Prepared an attack while she was out of sight firing off an ice arrow encasing Odd in ice.* "I win!" *He prepared to smash the ice but Yumi used her telekinesis to make her fan hit Sinon's bow from her hand.* Yumi: *Left herself open while doing so, getting kicked by Asuna as her back hit the wall.* Aelita: *No longer dazed and used her ability to change the land putting a wall between the remaining Lyoko Warriors and their opponents trying to buy time.* Aelita Yumi Odd Ulrich and his Double: *Stay hidden behind the wall Aelita made.* Ulrich: "This is bad we wont last like this Jeremy." Jeremy: I'm sending your vehicles. *Punches in the code to send the vehicles.* Ulrich: *Gets on his bike as Odd got on his board and Yumi got on the overwing* Ulrichs double: *Looks up seeing Sinon flying as she aimed an arrow at Aelita* "Super sprint!" *He ran narrowly outrunning the arrow and getting Aelita out of the way.* "That was to close." Klien: *Cut the wall down his health fully restored by Asuna and Leafa.* "Lets end this." *He charged in crossing swords with the Ulrich double.* Liz and Silica: *Were both hit by a barrage of arrows from Odd nearly collapsing.* Odd: *Hears a click sound.* "Uh-oh." Asuna: *Jumps up landing on Odd's board going for a thrust of her rapier at odd's chest.* Aelita: *Fires an energy field at Asuna knocking her away from Odd.* Leafa and Kirito: *Charge the original Ulrich who is out maneuvering them on his bike landing slash after slash on them until Kirito hit his bike sending Ulrich flying.* Aelita: *Flies to Ulrich catching his so he wouldn't hit the wall but was hit by an arrow From Sinon.* Odd: "Einstein I need more arrows now!" *He keeps dodging Asuna as best he can getting grazed by a few strikes.* Jeremy: "I'm on it Odd." *starts punching in the command.* Kirito: "I'll handle him you give Liz and Silica backup." Leafa: "Okay I'm on it." *She runs to where Liz and Silica are the 3 of them and Pena surrounding Yumi.* Yumi: "Not another one." Leafa: *Charges in getting dodged by Yumi. Yumi then follows up by jumping of the overwing letting it hit Leafa slamming her into the stone wall then exploding.* '''K.O. Kirito: "Sugu!" *He yelled as he looked away from Ulrich going after Yumi in his anger.* "You'll pay for that!" *He was practically on top of her* Ulrich: *Chases after Kirito but isn't able to keep up normally* Super sprint! *He yelled out catching up with Kirito. But not before Kirito delivered a fatal blow to Yumi' neck which she didn't have the time to avoid.* Yumi: *Falls to the ground like a rag doll* K.O. Ulrich: "Yumi!" *He Charged at Kirito about to try impaling him but Asuna seeing what was happening jumped in front of Ulrich taking the blow for Kirito.* Asuna: *Using the last of her strength attempted to thrust her rapier into Ulrich's chest but had her blade knocked away.* "S-sorry Kirito I tried..." *As Ulrich removed his blade she fell like a rock landing with a thud.* K.O. Kirito: *Enraged and saddened drew his swords striking at Ulrich with the starburst stream attack using as much power as possible in his strikes actually knocking 1 of Ulrich's swords from his hands but as he went to land a decisive blow he was hit by a laser arrow.* Sinon Liz silica and Klien: *Moved to stand by kirito.* Odd Aelita and ulrich's double: *Moved to stand at Ulrich's side.* Kirito: "Sinon how many arrows do you have left?"*He whispered.* Sinon: "10" *she responded.*"I can finish the double if Klien can distract it but the others I'm not sure." Ulrich's double: *Charged at them*"You're mine!" *He swung his sword knocking Silica's knife from her hand but Pena moved in the way of his thrust.* Klien: *Reacted on instinct cutting the double in half.* Silica: *Dropped to her knees.* "N-no pena..." *She cried out.* Ulrich: *Used the distraction to get behind them and cut silica in 2 with a single swing to her body cutting from just under her rib cage.* Silica: *Top half fell to the floor with a thump.* K.O. Liz: *In pure Fury charges at Ulrich swinging her mace at him.* "How dare you do that to her! I'll kill you!" *She screamed at him her eyes full of tears.* Kirito: *Charges at Aelita blocking each energy field as he was about to cut her down his swords drop as his hands were hit with laser arrows.* Klien: *Seeing how distracted Odd was he delivered a finishing blow to him.* Ulrich: *Cuts off Liz's arm then impaled her. Once he took the sword out of her chest he threw it at Klien as Klien was turning to help Kirito.* Klien and Liz: *Fall to the ground.* K.O. K.O. Sinon: *Enchants an arrow with the grappling spell then shoots the distracted Aelita with an arrow that pierced her chest pulling her so that she fell onto Kirito's sword.* Aelita: "J-jeremy...." K.O. Ulrich: "Super sprint." *He ran at Sinon who fired off all her arrows trying to hit him but failed getting cut down with a forceful strike down her torso.* K.O. Kirito: *Draws Excalibur.* "I swear even if its the last thing i ever do I'll end you!" *He charges at Ulrich his swings far more powerful now since he is only wielding that single sword.* Ulrich: *Holding only his single katana Keeps blocking Kirito's strikes waiting for an opening.* Kirito: *Swings down striking Ulrich's blade snapping it and inflicting a fatal wound on Ulrich.* Ulrich: *Using his Broken sword Stabs Kirito in the stomach as both swordsman collapse.* K.O. Kirito: *After about 3 minutes of being unconscious weakly gets up.* "I told you I'd end you." *Walks off holding his chest where he was stabbed almost collapsing as he walks away.* Results Boomstick: "Noooooo why did the characters from the good show have to die." Wiz: "While most of the Lyoko warriors are slightly superior to most of the members of team Kirito it could not get them the victory. Sinon has shown far more accuracy then Odd on numerous occasions including when her life was on the line against the player killer death gun where she kept her gun locked onto him even without a scope and she was shown to have near equal agility but wasn't near equal in close combat so she stays far away on the average. Klien while slightly weaker then William has faced and held his own against opponents far stronger then himself due to his fighting instincts which he used to fend off Gleam Eyes a boss that Kirito Klien and Asuna were all unprepared for but they not only fended him off but defeated him. This alone should show Klien's skill as a swordsman to be far superior to William's random swings of his sword. Asuna and Leafa were a strong match up against Yumi draining her stamina quickly and made her unable to use her telekinesis. Aelita is not much of a fighter but can hold her own for short periods of time but Silica and Liz while not being major fighters have survived sword art online and since have at least improved enough to at least compare to Leafa, Kirito, Klien and Asuna making them more then a match for Aelita as a team. Ulrich is the biggest team player of the Lyoko warriors so seeing his allies being defeated threw him off his game by making it so he wasn't able to fight at his normal ability as shown many times before when his emotions get involved he leaves himself open the same also goes for Kirito but that wouldn't have occurred until near the end of the fight. Even with the Lyoko warriors overall surpassing almost all the fighters of team Kirito separately they do not work as well as a team as they tend to argue and use tactics that would not normally work together and have been defeated due to this major flaw on many occasions and to top this off the members of team Kirito are use to fighting as a unit and separately thanks to sword art online and Leafa and Sinon while not being S.A.O. survivors have a lot of experience of fighting on their own. This teamwork advantage gives them a major edge over the Lyoko warriors add in the fact that the Lyoko warriors are out numbered and you have 2 major disadvantages. In addition if we look at their overall power the Lyoko warriors take it but the durability definitely goes to team Kirito and speed is about even. So those 2 advantages over the Lyoko warriors essentially cinches it. The winner is Team Kirito."Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Thefranstorm Category:'Virtual Reality' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015